


Blue

by Sh_Wat



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot convenience, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat
Summary: Oswald wants to hire Victor Fries, but Jim, horrified by his methods, looks for a way to break the deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language!
> 
> So, there's a hint on Court of Owls here.  
And Harvey Dent is already bad.  
And a little pathos in love scene in the end, how could i not.  
Also, a lot of guns pointing without single shot.

Let the GCPD deal with Victor Fries, Jim said to himself. Oswald told him the same - because he may have had his own ideas about a use of a man with ice blaster and need in money.

But Jim saw an effect Fries’ invention has on people. Just people he met and decided to experiment on. Ice sculptures he dragged to meeting with Oswald, to show off his skill.

And naturally, Jim contacted Harvey the first chance he got.

\- Of what use you can be to us, buddy? – Harvey asked, swinging from his flask. – Or have your little bird showed you where the freezer bastard are, and you’re ready to sleep on the couch tonight after you will turn him in?

Jim shook his head.

\- Not quite, but close enough. I know where his wife is.

\- Man, the company you keep. There was a time when a suggestion like that wouldn’t even cross your mind, - Harvey bitterly chuckled.

\- You’re missing the point again. I will talk to Nora. Fries listens to her. There’s a chance he will stop this. Maybe we could even persuade him to work for Wayne Enterprise. 

\- And let your darling lose a source of threat? – Harvey grabbed Jim’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes seriously. – You think you know who’s you’re dealing with, Jim, but Penguin’s not some neurotic scientist with dying wife. He won’t _listen_ to you. He won’t tolerate you meddling with his plans.

Jim was actually hoping for the opposite, but hope is an abstract, and reality of high-ranking criminals he knew better. Oswald would see him as he is, an insider of his opposition. He’s too clever to forgive this, too proud.

Harvey heaved a sigh.

\- I know you think you two have something special, but it’s not enough. You risk your neck the first chance you got to help people who don’t ask for your help, and he wants to live as long and well as possible by any means. How do you think it should work?

By miracle, there’s really no other way.

\- I’ll get in touch, - Jim said instead, squeezing Harvey’s shoulder, and left, not looking back.

He knew he has been watched and honestly, Jim would be surprised if he’d managed to lose his tail, but what was really surprising - the person he met outside the safehouse Nora was in.

Jim expected Oswald, irritated and ready to battle Jim’s arguments in his car, nervously twisting his cane while his henchmen try to be not very suspicious on the outside. Just like that day after Fries’ demonstration, when Oswald was exited with new prospects of ‘distraction’ he would provide to the press and a power stunts he would play. Jim still saw, when he closed his eyes, the transparent sparkling layer of ice on the policeman’s body, the horror in his eyes, frozen scream on his lips. He didn’t recognize this man, didn’t remember him, but that was not important, and he shuddered when Fries answered Oswald’s amused question with ominous “I’m still working on… reanimation”.

This same Fries was standing now before him, so very normal-looking, in simple everyday clothes. Parka, black jeans. He smiled friendly, like to an old friend.

\- James Gordon, right? Glad we’ve meet this fast. I have something really important do discuss.

He took Jim by the arm and he felt the gun pressing to his side, hidden still from the outside eyes with Fries’ parka.

\- Do you understand what are you doing? – Jim asked slowly and quietly, scanning the street. It didn’t look like Oswald’s people were there – or at least they weren’t perturbed enough to intervene, didn’t see nothing dangerous. Or maybe they all just dreamed to get rid of restless ex-cop on the run from the law who was useless enough in everything he did.

\- Shall we take a walk? – Fries asked, smiling still.

They started to walk away from Nora’s temporary place. Jim waited for a moment Fries will get distracted, searched for what to say to get his attention.

\- You think you can turn my Nora against me. Dirty, dirty move, detective. Or you are not a detective anymore? Were you discharged? – Fries asked, turning his head to the side. – I’ve read about you in the old paper. ‘Hero cop set to clean up Gotham’. Decided to destroy the evil from the inside, as far as I understand.

\- I don’t want to destroy nobody, - Jim answered, shifting his hand a little, so it would be easier to block Fries’ hand when he will strike. – And you’re risking your wife safety and life. Don’t you know how it’s done among the criminals? You are a valuable asset, others will try to get you. It’s the easiest they could.

\- And you didn’t try to get me through her? Didn’t try to contact your GCPD friends to give her to them? - Fries was talking faster, he was starting to lose the temper. Good. Jim moved his free hand to his chest.

\- There’s other ways in this world, Victor. Other people, legal business with money and laboratories for your experiments, with everything to find the cure for Nora. – Jim turned the fastest he could and managed to twist Fries’s wrist, so the gun was clenched between them, still obscured from the outsider’s view, pointing in the sky. Fries’s eyes widened.

\- Other ways, - he laughed, trying in vain to get free from Jim’s hands. – Yes, I’ve been informed about it. Tell your Penguin I’m out. I’ve find a highest bidder without ex-policemen trying to deceive and derail me. – He looked Jim in the eyes again, and something softer, sadder flashed there and the next second it was gone. – Without idiotic idealists who think I would believe I’ll be getting pardon after all I’ve done, would let them drag Nora into this…

He pushed Jim away, trying to pull the trigger at the same time, but Jim held the gun tight enough. He lost his balance, but there was no shot, and Fries was gone when he was on his feet again. Probably had a car waiting for him nearby – a whole van Nora was transported to while Jim was distracted.

Jim quickly hid the gun and hurried down the street, wanting to get to Oswald’s house the faster it was possible, words about highest bidder rang in his head. Tabitha laid low after the warehouse confrontation and wasn’t even trying to challenge Oswald. Other criminals were not powerful enough to try and top Oswald on this field. Duma’s monks were ascetic fanatics, Theo was their most rich tool and he was still spending his time in the cage. So who was it, a nameless organization collecting all the most dangerous rogues to keep them controlled? Does Oswald know about them? Was he counting on Fries to change loyalties and watched him?

Jim was so preoccupied with this questions, with his worries and calculations, that he stumbled upon someone and didn’t even notice. But when he stopped to apologize, the words stuck in his throat.

Harvey Dent stood In the middle of the alley. He smiled – half of his face smiled. The other half was a red meat burned to black, Jim almost could see the white gloss of bones. The most horrifying was that Dent kept both of his eyes, and the one on the burned side was naked and seemed artificial, but it moved with the other one.

\- Hello, friend, - he said. – Didn’t expect to meet me so soon?

\- Shouldn’t you be in the hospital still? Your wounds…

\- Oh, don’t worry, it’s gonna look like that for the rest of my life. Do you think I catch an infection with my two-face in the open? – Dent laughed, it sounded distorted with half of his jaw bared. – How touching. I don’t remember you caring about my fate when you wanted me to arrest your lover’s enemies. Was it the courting gift to show the seriousness of your intentions?

Jim tried to step back, but Dent was faster – took a gun from Jim’s pocket and pointed it at his forehead.

Jim froze. That moment when he _looked_ down a barrel of a gun was the moment of the high thrill and deepest, gut-felt fear. And something else, darker that fear, the little buzzing whisper _Let him do it, you deserve it, you know you want it too_. It seems Oswald’s people really wanted him dead, he decided absently and almost wanted to laugh.

\- Remember I promised you cosmic consequences? – Dent asked. – Let’s see if today is the day.

He has put a hand in his own pocket and showed Jim what he’s got there. A coin. Simple coin with a scarred side.

\- An accident made me what I am, an accident gave me the weapon, may be an accident will bring you to justice, - Dent said joyfully, tossing the coin in the air. Jim took the moment and backed away, and to the right, trying to get from the radius of the shot.

Dent caught the coin and laughed, lowering the gun.

\- Such a pointless gymnastics. I would get to you even with my bare hands, James. But today is your lucky day.

He tossed the gun away and reached to Jim, holding a piece of paper between the index and middle fingers.

\- They will help me bring this city to justice. Maybe we will meet again. With all my best regards to your new owner, - Dent bowed jokingly and walked away.

Jim’s got to the gun and checked it. Stupid, so very stupid – got to do it the moment gun was in his hand. It was loaded – so unknown force played the Russian roulette to wear him down and today was really his luckiest day. Next Jim inspected the paper. Something looking like an old business cart, but written by hand. Silhouette of a bird – an owl, most likely.

Jim wanted to groan from irritation – another empty riddle in his way, and the deeper he got, the lesser he understood. Maybe Dent truly gone mad and painted it for fun. Or maybe he’s with Fries, Brigit and Jonathan Crane under this owl insignia.

The anger and lust for power, for vengeance took all the more peculiar forms in this city. What would they need to fight it off, to keep it in check?


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was alerted and suspicious all the way to Oswald’s residence, but nobody tried to wave a gun at him again. Finally going inside the building, Jim sent a message and nodded to guards on his way to the second floor. He got a reply before he get to the room he was headed to – Oswald was busy still. Well, Jim was ready to wait.

With a feeling of great relief Jim fell on the sofa in Oswald’s cabinet, his favorite room, the place where he somehow felt the safest. Maybe it was sappy, sentimental – the memory of their first kiss, first Jim’s night here. Maybe it was knowing that armed goons didn’t dare to tread their boss’s private rooms, and Jim hated to see them, hated to remind himself who he is in their eyes and how completely useless he is in any other area the last few months. He wasn’t really living here, mostly sleeping, getting to even his breath after a long tiring day – on the other hand, the same he was doing in his last flat, in every apartment before that, - in every embrace he shared. It always was their home, not his. But for now he wasn’t sure Oswald thought of this place, - of him - as of a home, either.

Oswald came back from town much later. By the moment he walked into cabinet, Jim already had the time to collect himself, went to joined bathroom to wash his face.

Oswald was visibly down, sitting on the sofa with lowered shoulders and deep frown.

\- I’ve heard about your meeting with Fries. Should have known you’d do it.

\- Do you know who he’s working for now? - Jim asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

Oswald shrugged.

\- Let’s say I know who’s he’s _not_ working for, - he said, massaging his mangled ankle. – Tabitha came to retrieve her brother. Guilty coincidence, I suspect. She would come with Fries if she’d had him.

It should have been surprising – how easily Oswald opened up about his daily problems, even about his underworld activities, with Jim of all people - with Jim after his today’s antics. But it was only logical. It was too tiring for a man with Oswald’s emotional sensitivity - his line of work, he needed to get rid of its scurf. It was almost involuntary.

Jim brought it all on him today. Was he really that dumb so he can never learn that others payed for him, everywhere, always?

Jim sat near Oswald, not really daring to touch him.

\- Where are they now?

\- Theo’s in hell, I suppose, - Oswald answered quietly and wickedly. – His body she’s taken with her. And Butch Gilzean walked away too. I can’t even imagine what she’s had to do to top what Zsasz can do, but he’s her loyal dog now. Didn’t do her much good so far.

Jim didn’t know how to lessen the weight of this, so he went straight for his second visit in an attempt to distract Oswald. Not much of a distraction – another problem to tackle, but Jim had nothing else.

\- I’ve meet someone today, maybe there’s a clue to where all Pyke-Crane-Galavan threads go.

He showed Oswald the owl cart. Oswald inspected it carefully and sighed.

\- Have no idea what It could be. Never saw that sign before. Who gave it to you, again?

\- Harvey Dent, - Jim answered, trying not to let out that the meeting was hostile.

\- I’ve heard he’s hiding too, just like Tabitha was before today, - Oswald said, deep in thought.

In other time it would catch Jim’s curiosity. But right now that deep burning feeling of guilt, regret and anger were stronger.

Jim was going to make it all worse. But it was a lesser of two evils situation, and deep down he felt that after all is said and done he will hate himself even more for cowardice. Should have had it in him to accept who he is and what good an insider can do to the city, the law-abiding people.

\- Fries told me the reason why he’s out, - Jim said.

Oswald watched him with a little painful smile.

\- Let me guess – he has found a higher bidder?

\- Yes, but it’s not the only reason.

\- Jim, - Oswald said, taking his hand. His touch was so soft – this freely given tenderness that twisted Jim up inside. Oswald supposed to be too proud for that. A slap in the face, honestly, would be more appropriate for another complex plan Jim spoiled. But on the other hand, Jim would never hit him too. – It’s the most important reason. You seriously think you are - a stain on my reputation – I’m sorry, but this very idea is hilarious. I’m a crimelord and I’m ruthless, that’s the only thing that matters for my reputation. I’ve killed Theo Galavan on his sister’s eyes, I’ve chopped off Butch’s hand for turning against me, and everyone they will get in contact will know what I do, what will wait for them. And then I’m coming home and you say “Honey, I’ve ruined your business”. Fries went to work for someone who isn’t GCPD our Wayne Enterprise, so my competition is not your responsibility. What’s left, really? An opinion of my dumb underlings?

Oswald’s speech was delivered in calm, tired tone, earnest, with a bright chuckling. It felt so right, reassuring, soft, caring – but the words Oswald said were so cynical.

\- I wanted to get Fries to work for Wayne Enterprise, - Jim argued anyway. – He just got a better offer before I could.

Oswald’s smile hasn’t wavered.

\- I would be livid if you’d done this, not gonna lie. But it’s still would be debatable, will Fries stay at your side or will play for both.

He clearly wanted to joke it off, and Jim didn’t had it in him to press further.

\- Okay, today we stood, maybe tomorrow we wouldn’t fall too, - he said, taking Oswald into his arms. 

All those conversations that delayed the best Jim had, the only thing he really truly wanted. Oswald’s embrace always was strong, but not too much – just enough to feel that Jim is needed, that he’s cared for. His kisses, his words were so gentle. Oswald showed Jim and himself that he’s a human still, after another long day that turned him to his absolutely worst impulses, that he’s still loving, careful. 

\- We know our city, - Oswald told him with a trembling anticipating smile, untying his cravat. – We will find your owl people in no time.

Jim loved his habit of cheerful chatter Oswald was taken to sometimes. So light, so carefree. And everything seemed easier, better.

\- You’re good to me, - Oswald whispered, taking off Jim’s shirt, never waited till Jim undress himself, unwrapped him with the same coy attention. – So good to me, Jim, if you only knew.

Oswald gave himself to it so freely, he was a sight to behold, a pure delight to feel. Jim would never imagine that it would feel so natural, so complete – to let Oswald have him, take him all, open him and fill him and claim him. That it would be so gratifying – to meet every move, every twitch of a muscle, every touch of lips, every swipe of tongue. That it all would be so harmonious - like being part of a melody, a rhythm in a poem .

They could be everything they wanted – relaxed and unguarded. They played silly child’s games in the afterglow. Guessed what word the other one has written with fingers over one’s back. Looked for ticklish spots. Sang lullabies to each other.

\- I’m happy, - Oswald told him that night. – I will never forget that.

Jim held him closer. He couldn’t even answer, but he felt the same. Warm, dizzying feeling. He wanted to curl up around Oswald, to keep this in both of them. They were so ridiculously smitten.

After they cleaned up and dressed for the night, something of this fragility lingered still. Oswald got Jim’s head on his chest and ruffled his hair, slowly combing the strands. Jim could hear now the beating of his heart. Steady, solid sound.

He had a strong heart, this man, strong will to live, he will overcome hatred, fire and ice and madness, and mysterious people with owl as their symbol, and many, many more. Jim wasn’t sure they will stay through all this together, that he himself could keep up – but they were in this together now: moments of closeness to recall, the simplest truths they will have forever.


End file.
